


A Trip Abroad

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Challenge:-Use the name of a country other than the United States in your drabble., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: ( Challenge:-Use the name of a country other than the United States in your drabble. )Thinking back to the time they were overseas on an errand for Bobby, Dean has one regret.





	A Trip Abroad

"We should've gone, Sam. I doubt we'll ever get the chance again."

"Am I supposed to automatically understand what you're talking about?" Sam asked. "I don't read minds, Dean, though as far as concerns you, I'm so glad. I wouldn't want to open a window on your deepest thoughts!"

"Ha very Ha!" Dean replied. "I was thinking back to when we were in Scotland, threatening to burn Crowley's bones."

"Good times," his brother grinned. "It's not easy to get Crowley by the short and curlies."

 

"Yeah. But we never went to Loch Ness, dude. Now we'll never know if there's a monster in there."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Right! You couldn't get out of the UK fast enough. You moaned non-stop from when we left the US until we got back home; ...the plane journey...the lousy food...the cars... the roads...the accent…."

"Hey, the fish and chips weren't bad."

"You don't like fish, Dean!"

 

Dean shrugged. "It's always better than the rabbit food you eat."

"You're incorrigible. You know that, don't you!" Sam huffed.

Dean tapped the side of his nose and grinned at his brother. "That's why you love me, Sammy."


End file.
